firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
FS Mapping FAQ
Q: Where is the BF2142 editor? A: EA pulled the plug on MOD support before DICE could release a dedicated BF 2142 editor or a debugger. The BF2 editor is used with BF2142 and First Strike, which requires that BF2 to be installed. Q: BF2 is not installed, but the installer for the editor won't work without BF2 installed. Is there a workaround? A: There was a workaround for windows XP, however, with BF2 now freely available, it is recommend to install BF2. Q: How do I unpack my FS resources and where do I put them exactly to use them with the BF Editor? A: Simply navigate to Electronic Arts/Battlefield 2142/mods/FirstStrike/objects and unpack all the zips there. For example: Electronic Arts/Battlefield 2142/mods/FirstStrike/objects/common_client.zip Electronic Arts/Battlefield 2142/mods/FirstStrike/objects/common_server.zip would be unpacked to: Electronic Arts/Battlefield 2142/mods/FirstStrike/objects/common You should end up with the following folders in your object directory(if you unpack everything): common, effects, kits, roads, soldiers, staticobjects, vegitation, vehicles, water, weapons" Q: How do I make a space map? The easiest way is to simply copy a space map and take it from there, rather than making one from scratch. TEXTURES AND UNDERGROWTH Q: Is there a way to get undergrowth and overgrowth generated on hills to face straight upwards? A: Set normal scale to 0. Q: Do trees placed as static meshes make the map run slower or take more disk space than trees placed using overgrowth? A: There shouldn't be any difference because static objects are simply listed in the StaticObject.con while when the map with overgrowth is loading the game calculates where to put the trees then simply remembers those locations. So really, if anything, overgrowth probably uses up an extra byte or two of RAM (and we need to be careful of those bytes used ) and increases the loading time by an insignificant amount of time (a fraction of a second). Basically there shouldn't be any difference. Q: Why are my textures all of a sudden shiny? A: Turning on EnvMaps cause a terrain layer to become reflective. VEHICLES Q: How do you lock vehicles to teams? I thought it was only a matter of turning on TeamOnVehicle. However, when I went to test it the map crashed. A: 'TeamOnVehicle 1' is the correct setting, however, it is a known issue with BF2142 that the setting can cause crashes. Moreover, it seems to cause problems with some vehicles but not others, with no known solution. Locking a Combat Speeder, for example, causes the game to crash with a "Debug assertion failed" error box when an imp jumps in. It is best not to use the setting. Q: I have unzipped the vehicles folders and put them in one but when i come to create a vehicle spawn point it does not show any vehicles at all. A: You can't put vehicles on the map directly, you have to place them as ObjectSpawners. Set the editor to Level Editor, place a Control Point, right-click where you want the vehicle, and choose "Place ObjectSpawner" or something like that. A window will pop up with no choices, hit cancel. There should now be a cyan box where you right-clicked. Select it and choose vehicle type from the Tweaker bar. OTHER Q; How do I make trees and the like appear on the minimap? I tried moving them to 500 meters height, didn't work. Will lightmapping the map fix this? A: In the type in command area at the bottom there are 3 drop down boxes, type in renderer---------min cull distance-------5000 You also need to set staticMeshRenderer.noLods to 1 and lightmap at least one object on your map. This will turn the overgrowth into static objects and make them appear on the minimap. Q: How do I turn my map into a push map? A: We'll use mos espa 16p as an example as it only has a few flags. You can see that the flags have the word 'pushmap' in their names: Comercial_District_pushmap_1__3 The coding tells the game engine that it is a pushmap style flag so it can apply the correct python stuff. The first number is the flag number (in this case 1) while the second number is the flag that can be captured next. Jabbas_City_House_pushmap_3__1_5 So here is flag three. It can be used to take flags 1 or 5, making it a two way push, since both flags 1 and 3 can be taken from each other as long as the teams hold them. Looking at Dathomir 32p: Rebel_Landing_Site_pushmap_1__2 = Can take flag two from this flag Imperial_Scout_Post_pushmap_2__3_4 = Can take flag 3 or 4, but you cannot take flag 1, making this a one way push. Once you understand it just take a look at the flags, or sometimes it helps to draw it out and then follow it through on a piece of paper as well. The Python codes shows that up to 3 flags can be taken from any one push flag and shows the proper settings and some exmaples: # pushmap_flagnumber__affectedflag1_affectedflag2_affectedflag3__influence # pushmap_1__2 # pushmap_2__1_3 # pushmap_3__2_4_5__3 Not sure what the difference is between influence and affected? Q; How do I turn my map into an objective map? Ie. "Destroy all of this unit type (deflection tower, corvette or whatever) to win"? A: It's created basically just like pushmap. the vehicle needs _team1objective at the end of the name or _team2objective. that's it. so, if you want imps to need to destroy a gallofree, name the gallofree "gallofree_team2objective", and if the imps destroy it, game ends. It's not super secure, but it's pretty good Q: How do you make that the "come back or you will be shoot" thing do not kill you? A: At the end of GamePlayObjects.con for each game mode there is a paragraph of code telling the game how to handle out-of-bonds rules for the map (which areas are out-of-bonds, how long you can stay out-of-bonds, etc). You can change the time or disable it. Look for these lines: CombatAreaManager.use 1 >>>> change to 0 to disable CombatAreaManager.timeAllowedOutside 10.000000 >>>>> This is the number of seconds, change as needed.